Archer
=Archer (surname)= Archer 1 Overview The Surname or classification Archer is a elven occupational name, although often perceived to be of human origin, denoting one skilled in bowman ship. One who practices archery is typically known as an "archer" or "bowman," and one who is fond of or an expert at archery can be referred to as a “toxophilite”. Archery is the art, practice, or skill of propelling arrows with the use of a bow 2 Background Archery has historically been used for hunting and combat; in the 3rd Age, however, its main use is that of a necessity for self defense at a distance. An archer is a professional bowman who probably invaded Terrain with Lothos Riftwaker of the elven isle’s in the first age. The leader of a Merdorei archer unit was called Toxoph-Elite. This explains how the surname came to be found extensively in Terrian and subsequently later in Andramida and elsewhere. Since illiteracy was common in 1st Age Eden, surnames used to be recorded by scribes as they sounded; thus one could be born under one spelling, christened under another, married under another, and die and have a headstone under yet another. It is because of this reason that so many different Archer spelling variants exist. These include, most notably, 'Archier', 'Archere', 'Archière', 'Larcher', 'Le Archer', 'L'Archer', 'Ar Char' and many others. Although rare, the surname has also been known to exist as 'McArcher'. There was a family 'Arquier' who dwelled in Provence in the Elven Isle who were said to be Elven aristocracy. Indeed, a number of the subsequent Archer families of Terrian were nobility, due to their descent from a Baron Archer of Umberslade Hall. 3 Races All races can become an Archer but certain races will have a natural talent at it. Humans Half-lings Half-lings prefer guns over bow’s it is a rarity if one is seen wielding a bow. Eternals All Elves Elves have hunted the wilds with bows for centuries. An elven Archer is essentially a Elf having been passed the techniques form generations. The elven archers are some of the most sophisticated archers in the world. While most of the elves prefer to be Archers, many choose the new ways of a Knight, and because of the natural content and affinity an archer has, the elven archers are slightly less physical prowess than most other races. Trows Troll Trolls are natural hunters, throught the ages they have survived and wages war mostly from afar. Trolls on Terrain were Archers of sorts. Goblin This unique type of Trow has been know to combat their enemies from afar but their tertiary has always and will forever by their strongest weapon Orks Orc Orcs of the Horde first learned the ways of the Archer from combating the elves. . Many orcs find the path appealing due to their increasing inability to close in on an opponent. Primal Tauren Tauren have been know to wield grandfather bows to hunt. Tauren have been masters of the hunt since the dawn of the 1st age. They first combined the use of archery with combat when defending their bluffs from attacks. Earth Kins No common Earth Kin has been seen as an active archer. Ancients Draenei Draenei would rather cast arcane then weild a mortal's bow. 4 Talents and abilities ARCHER RANGER You are a master of the bow (or, rarely, the crossbow, sling, or thrown weapon). You prefer ranged attack powers, and you resort to melee only when there are no good targets left for your arrows. Most of your attack powers use Dexterity, so Dexterity should be your highest ability score. You find yourself in melee from time to time, so Strength is a good choice for your second-highest score. Wisdom should be your third-best ability score. Choose powers that reflect your preference for ranged weapons.